Hold me
by lain.exe
Summary: Ah, what can happen in the rain. ~ A story about my all time favorite couple, Miroku and Sango.
1. Is this love

Um. I don't own Inuyasha, blah di blah di blahCHEESE. Now with that taken care of.^___^  
  
All the pain the hanyou, Naraku caused was accounted for. That's the only thing that was on Miroku's mind these days. It was all behind him. His cursed had was now sealed and nothing was stopping him from living his life as he should. As a normal man. A man that would eventually settle down and have kids and.wait! This is Miroku we're talking about! Miroku was everything a monk shouldn't be. He was a lecher and a pervert, and he could never commit to just one girl....except maybe.her.  
  
'Her,' to Miroku was Sango. Sango was everything. She was a strong, formidable opponent, and a beautiful young woman, yet after all he had done, he would never have a chance with her. It was all too late now, as he could never take back all those times his 'wandering hand' would caress places it should not.  
  
With these thoughts lingering in his mind, the young houshi leaned against a rough tree. Houshi-sama.that's all he was to her, he was just that lecherous monk that every girl had to look out for. He wanted to change his ways, he wanted to change so much that it hurt. But he was raised like that, and no matter how hard he tried, he would always just be a pervert.  
  
Miroku scowled. He hated this feeling, this feeling of not being content with himself. He was supposed to be happy! It was over! He wasn't supposed to be regretting things. This was all her fault! If she didn't point out his lecherous ways every other day, he wouldn't.no.no it's not her fault. How could her blame someone he loved that much?  
  
Miroku knew his love was unrequited, but he would do anything to be with her. He let out a growl of frustration as his mind did back flips, however he was soon interrupted by.  
  
"Houshi-sama?"  
  
Short chapter with a cliffie.I'm so sorry, they'll never be short like this again! ;_; *Bows* 


	2. Rainy Thoughts

I don't own Inuyasha, bladdiaf;wneaskdf RAWR. O_o  
  
Last time---  
  
Miroku knew his love was unrequited, but he would do anything to be with her. He let out a growl of frustration as his mind did back flips, however he was soon interrupted by...  
  
"Houshi-sama?"  
  
Miroku turned his head at her voice, her gentle voice that constantly rang through his confused mind. He realized she was looking at him when he didn't respond, and scrambled to his feet.  
  
"Sango.."  
  
"Houshi-sama, Kagome has brought food from her time. She says if you don't hurry it will get cold," Sango said with a small smile.  
  
"Ah, I see," he looked down. "I'm not hungry right now...will you all save some for me?"  
  
"Sure, but...Houshi-sama...what's wrong?"  
  
The monk suddenly became immensely interested in his feet. He couldn't tell her now. She would hate him, she already does. Or so he thought.  
  
"It's nothing, I'll be fine," he told her with a false smile.  
  
Sango looked at him skeptically and turned away, walking off. As soon as she was gone, Miroku sat down with a heavy sigh. Whenever he saw her, he got this...this feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could never quite put his finger on what it meant, but it was always there.  
  
The houshi let himself doze off. He wasn't asleep, but he wasn't really awake either...  
  
After eating, Sango sat outside Kaede's hut, hugging her knees against her chest. She felt...sad. She didn't know why, she was just sad. Thoughts began to swim through her mind as she sat. She couldn't stop them, even if she really wanted to.  
  
iWhat was wrong with Houshi-sama? He wasn't himself tonight. He seemed...distant. Like he was thinking hard about something,/i she thought. iI...I suppose I shouldn't be bothering him. I-I mean, it's really none of my business is it? No, of course not. ...Stupid hentai...why am I thinking about him? It's not like I...l-love him or anything./i The taiji-ya laughed nervously as the thought of love hit her. She didn't love him. Of course not.  
  
Although Sango kept denying things in her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice when it began to rain. It had become dark out, and the rain pounded harder every minute. Sango finally noticed it and stood up. iHoushi- sama...he's out in this rain...! W-what if he gets sick?/i She started to panic and ran off into the darkness, to find the man she wouldn't admit she loved.  
  
Miroku had risen from his sleepy state and was fully aware of the rain. He didn't care though, for some reason its sound was comforting. He closed his eyes, letting the rain run down the fair skin of his face. His lips curled upwards, into a small smile. Maybe no one would find him, maybe Sango would forget the things he had done...  
  
Psh, no, of course not. Girls don't just FORGET men who grope their backsides randomly. That was hoping for too much. His smile faded. Maybe...he would just die. It made sense, right? His heart hurt when he thought of her, which was a lot. Why stay alive when you're only in pain? Yeah, yeah, that made sense.  
  
iDamn it! Why does it have to hurt so much? /i He slammed his fist into the wet ground. /i It's all her fault! If only she could...no...no it's not her fault. It's mine! I shouldn't have touched her. That messed things up completely. I'm such an idiot.../i He started to cry. He was CRYING. He couldn't believe himself. Kami, I'm pathetic. Do I really love her that much? Why do-Sango?  
  
Sango had run up to him, she was soaked to the bone. "Houshi-sama," she said in that voice that was quite capable of making him melt.  
  
"What are you doing out in this rain? You could catch a cold," she stated, looking at him worriedly.  
  
"Sango, I..."  
  
HA! Another cliffie! XD I...am so mean. o_o 


	3. Interrogation

Okay. Now, let's see if we can get this to WORK THIS TIME. O_O *spazzes* Oh. And I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Last time...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sango had run up to him, she was soaked to the bone. "Houshi-sama," she said in that voice that was quite capable of making him melt.  
  
"What are you doing out in this rain? You could catch a cold," she stated, looking at him worriedly.  
  
"Sango, I..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait, don't talk until we get you back, you shouldn't be out here any longer," Sango interrupted as she took his hand and pulled him to his feet. Miroku frowned as she let go.  
  
Neither of them spoke on the way back to Kaede's hut. Neither of them really knew what to say to one another. As they approached the damp porch, Miroku turned to her.  
  
"Thank you, Sango-chan," he gave her a small, heart-warming smile.  
  
Sango nodded and looked up at him. She realized how handsome he really was, seeing he kind smile. Although it was cold and rainy, he seemed to give off a kind of warm glow, and she felt comforted. Her thoughts were then broken by his voice.  
  
"Shall we go inside?" He looked down at her, and noticed she was blushing. He was going to ask why, then decided against it when she nodded and walked into the warm hut.  
  
Sango picked up two blankets, and handed him one before walking into the other room without saying a word. Miroku was left there with Inuyasha, who gave him a somewhat sly grin.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Miroku questioned the hanyou in his company. "Oh. Nothing," Inuyasha replied, the grin still on his face. Miroku looked at him somewhat uncomfortably. "Well stop it, it's weird." "Sooo, what happened, eh?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring him. "Kuso...mind your own business, hanyou," Miroku muttered, drying himself off and sitting in a corner. "Feh, why don't you just tell her you love her? It's obvious." Miroku looked slightly taken back at this comment, but replied none the less. "Because she'll hate me. What about you and Kagome, huh?" "I already told her," Inuyasha shrugged. "And she won't hate you, you stupid monk." "...You don't know that. Stay out of it," and with that, Miroku plopped down and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
As Sango entered the other room, she saw Kagome sitting there, fiddling with her thick ebony hair idly.  
  
"Ah, Kagome-chan. Thank you for dinner," Sango said with a smile as she squeezed some water from her hair.  
  
Kagome looked up and smiled warmly, "You're welcome. Why are you all wet? Did you go into the rain?"  
  
"Yeah, I went to find Houshi-sama," Sango said, rather embarrassed.  
  
Kagome answered this with a sly grin, as Inuyasha had done earlier. "Do you love him?"  
  
Sango wringed her nervously, "Well, I..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ THERE, I UPDATED, YOU HAPPY?! O_O I dun have a lot of time. I can't write very long chapters, as I have the attention span of a spork. SO HAHAHAHAHAHA. 


	4. Sango's Denial

I don't own Inuyasha. Which sucks. Big time. o_O;; Yeah, also sorry for not updating and such. I was at camp. __ Mountain T.O.P. (Tennessee Outreach Project) AND I'D LOVE TO STAND ON A MOUNTAIN TOP, FELLOWSHIPPING WITH THE LO-OR-OR-ORD! :BBB Yeah, it was...interesting. XD  
  
Last time...  
  
"Yeah, I went to find Houshi-sama," Sango said, rather embarrassed.  
  
Kagome answered this with a sly grin, as Inuyasha had done earlier. "Do you love him?"  
  
Sango wringed her hands nervously, "Well, I..."  
  
She thought for a moment. Love? No, never! Well, maybe...  
  
"NO! Of course not! He's a stupid, lecherous, womanizer! Tch...who could ever love him?" Sango folded her arms stubbornly, and nodded to confirm herself. Kagome merely grinned and settled down under her blankets.  
  
"Goodnight, Sango-chan," Kagome said before drifting off.  
  
Sango nodded, and reluctantly let sleep take her.  
  
Sango awoke to a warm sun rising the next morning. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up, remembering what Kagome had said. No, no, no, NO. It wasn't true. She needed to walk this off...  
  
The Taiji-ya stood and walked outside. Although the sun had risen, it was still raining quite heavily. She didn't care. What was there to care about? Sango walked through the rain with her arms folded. It felt...weird for Kagome to ask her these things. Did she really have an answer? Of course she did! He was nothing more than a friend. Right.  
  
Miroku woke early as well, and looked around for Sango, surprised she wasn't there. He asked Kagome, but she didn't know either. 'She must have gone into the rain,' he thought worriedly.  
  
The end. For now. =_= That was short, but I am DAMN tired. Shut up. 


End file.
